Glitches
These are the glitches that appear in the Warrior Cats: Untold Tales game. Glitches *You can't dig up moss once you bury it, but you can still drink it from underground. **This glitch will carry over to any future files that are created through the bonus shop's create-a-cat option, but not if you start over fresh from the main menu. *If you go from one terrain square to another, and right on the border between the two squares, you let go of an arrow key, you will continue to move as if you were still pressing the key. This can be stopped if you press the arrow key based on the same direction you are going. *Another cat can be placed (by accident) on the same place your mate is. **There is no way to remove it, but one way to prevent this from happening is by saving before trying for a mate, and if the mate does show up, remove the prey from underneath them - if left alone, another cat can spawn there. *If you bury the chervil in the beginning of the tutorial, you can't dig it up. **It's possible that talking to Cloudleaf will allow it to be dug up. *Clan cats cannot pick up or see brambles, but they can bury them. **The buried brambles are not able to be dug up by Clan cats, either. *A rogue patrol may have two cats with the same name, even if one had a different name - i.e. Spottedpaw and Heatherclaw, one of them would be renamed to the other one, either Heatherclaw and Heatherclaw or Spottedpaw and Spottedpaw. **This glitch is only temporary, and can easily be fixed by returning each cat to its respective nest. *When you put a stepping stone (smooth stone) too close to a fish, the fish becomes land prey. (e.g. frog, mouse, thrush, or rabbit.) * Rarely, when you start the game, your eyes will be near your tail area. This is dubbed the "Buttface Glitch". **A variant of this glitch is when you go to the crowfood-place, and walk down into the wall from above. Your cat's eyes will be shown through the wooden wall! *Some clan cats have Kittypet or Rogue names such as Fear. **This can be caused by rejoining a clan after becoming a rogue or loner. *When you are killed holding an item and drop it as the screen fades, the item will be in the top far left corner (the map's 'origin' point), regardless of whether an impassable object is already there or not (e. g. If you drop moss at the Great Sycamore, when you return the moss will be in the ThunderClan camp's thicket walls). *If you try to bury brambles, the dirt mound will appear on top of the bramble sprite, in stead of the dirt mound replacing the brambles. *Rarely, if you send cats out on a patrol, one of them will be renamed '0'. **This can be fixed by returning the cat to his nest *Sometimes an apprentice can "grow" into the size of an warrior even when he or she did not graduate! *Rarely, when you go to rename a rogue cat in your clan, you can name two (usually next to each other) the same name at once. There is no current fix for this glitch. *If you are a rogue and you are holding brambles, and you go to a clan recruiter and get into the clan, the brambles will still be in your inventory even though you are a clan cat. However, if you drop the brambles, they will disappear and you cannot pick them back up. *